


Missed

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: Inspired by last night's episode (4.09), but doesn't fit season four at all. Some alternate off-shoot post season two canon, or something like that. I honestly have no clue where I'd fit this.





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by last night's episode (4.09), but doesn't fit season four at all. Some alternate off-shoot post season two canon, or something like that. I honestly have no clue where I'd fit this.

Kady's tired of missing things. She's tired of not being there when the goal is finally accomplished, the war is finally won. They became Fillorian royalty- without her. They killed the Beast- without her.

She hasn't seen Alice in... Well, too long. She's been exploring the multiverse, or dead or a Niffin. And Kady had no clue. No one said anything. As she knocks hard on Alice's Cottage room door, she breathes heavily through her nose. Is it anticipation or anger? Should she embrace Alice in a warm hug or punch her straight in the jaw? The door swings open, and it's too late to make a decision. Alice stands in front of Kady. She looks shocked to see her.

Kady's frozen, staring at her. She looks different now. Her hair is paler, her face looks older. Tears spring at Kady's eyes. Just another thing she's missed. Every time she thinks about something she's missed she wants to stab herself in the stomach. Then she wants to go back in time and do it again.

She surges forward, capturing Alice's lips in a kiss. Alice is frozen still for a moment, but then she relaxes. A few seconds into the kiss, she pulls away. "Kady..." she trails off.

"Hi," is all Kady says. It's lame, after what? Almost a year of seperation? After hardship and death and bullshit.

The room is tense, and Kady can't stop staring at Alice. She half expects her to ask her to leave, because there's no point in being here; because Kady has missed too much, and there wasn't much between them in the first place. Instead Alice reaches for the door beside them, pushing it closed.


End file.
